Oh I'm With Him Parker's Story
by Shiittake Ramen
Summary: Rehab was fun and non-judgmental but it made Parker scrap the surface of feelings she didn't want to and that wasn't fun. The happy pills were a great touch though. The second installment of Oh I'm with Him and you don't have to read the first one to get this story. It stands alone. Please R&R


**Disclaimer:** I was going over some of my older stories and decided to give a short story about Parkers time in rehab a go. It will help with the creative juices since all that been on my brain is math coefficients and algebraic expressions(no fun to me). I plan t get to my others stories to updated and add when I have more free time from my work. I don't own Parker or any of the leverage characters they belong to the companies and their affiliates.

* * *

It had been a slow week with only a small job of settling a land dispute between neighbors in some back woods town in Georgia and the Leverage HQ was devoid of the certain type of energy and crazy that Parker brought. It had been a two weeks since they left Parker at the rehab facility to do what it was that Parker would do in rehab. The team had been busy down winding and putting the finishing touches on the con the first week to even notice Parkers absence but early in to the next week as things calmed down Hardison, Nate, Eliot and even Sophie was starting to admit (mentally of course) that they miss Parker.

**Rehab**

Parker smiled a genuine smile as the group session came to an end and they made their way to the café for lunch. This week it was turkey sandwiches with fruit and the mandatory feel good pills. Parker loved those they were meant to help some of the hardcore addicts come clean much softer and they ones with anxiety to relax. It person got their own mix of pills they suited their case.

Parker pills were basic and didn't hit to hard hell she was sure they were just giving her Mentos at one point or another since by what she was being told she was on her way to recovering at an exceled rate. At first it had been hard on Parker to see so many "_normal_" (Parker version of normal) in such a bad state. They group talks had been enlightening and she found herself opening up to these complete strangers. There was no judgment here and Parker could feel that in ever group and private session she had.

During her time in the private session she talk about her father, her mother, and her childhood. Through support and a great deal of chill pills she realized that she didn't do anything to desire what had happened to her as a child. She found out that it wasn't her fault that her father was a drink and miserable man and her mother was to weak to even stop him from treating her like dirt. Parker already new all this of course but it was nice to hear it confirmed. She wasn't going to get in touch with those bad feelings anytime soon.

Keeping her truth feeling under lock and key and using it to help her steal and on occasion wound random rich people is what made Parker well Parker. She had enjoyed the friends that she had made but the getting in touch with her "_inner child_" was start to piss her off. Any one with two cents to rub together knew that a piss off Parker was not a good Parker to have. A very generous cup of water with happy pills on the side later Parker called Nate and asked for a pickup just a second before she felt like she was floating on cloud nine.

The whole gang had come to pick her up and she was over the moon vibrating loopy drug induced happy. She jumped Nate and smiled a loopy smile she was happy to be back where she belonged. And when the drugs wore off know one would really pester her about her time in rehab or what she talked about because they weren't going to pry unless Parker was willing to tell. Parker giggle as she leaned into Nate as Eliot drove back to Leverage HQ she was content to be with her pseudo family where no one really dealt productively with their issues and the next one of them was equally if not more crazy than the last.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Do forgive me if this is not up to par I wrote this in under three hours and finish at 4 am this morning so yep super tired but I had to get it out of my head to make room for the chapters for my other stories. Please R&amp;R.


End file.
